


(slippery)

by watanukitty



Series: Family Business [4]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleval Modern AU. Fic prompt: slippery</p>
            </blockquote>





	(slippery)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

He opened his eyes, squinted at the bright light, and waited for his eyes to focus before looking around.

The first thing he realized was that he was in a hospital.

The second thing was that, well, he hurt himself badly enough this time to warrant a trip to a hospital. He just couldn’t remember what happened, exactly.

But more importantly though— for him anyway—Mallory was dozing off on the chair beside his bed. He felt himself relax the moment he saw her.p Diaval spent a good five minutes watching her sleep when she suddenly woke, startling the both them, Diaval more so than her.

“You’re awake,” she said, her voice a little groggy.

“Er, what happened?” he asked, now feeling the itch of the bandaging on his head.

“You slipped,” she answered. Diaval could only stare at her in confusion at that.

“Okay,” he said, trying hard to remember how that came about.

“You went out with some of the guys from the Finance department, remember?”

Ah.

“And,” she continued. “you got drunk.” She left out the ‘obviously’ that should have come after that. She didn’t bother hiding the disappointment from her voice though. Trust Miss Moore to disapprove of any sort of merrymaking.

“And you slipped. On your way home. There was snow on the pavement outside the pub and you were too shitfaced to notice.”

Diaval nodded. “It was very…slippery, yes.” He remembered failing to grab onto something.

“Anyway, you were unconscious, and the guys brought you here. Someone called Balthazar and Balthazar called me, and well…” she trailed off, not bothering to mention that she drove past three stop lights to get to him.

“I’m sorry,” he said lamely.

“It’s very unlike you to do this, Diaval.” Mallory suddenly said, her eyebrow raised. “What’s gotten into you?”

He winced. Somehow the topic of the conversation last night zoned in on his personal life and his relationship (or rather, the lack thereof) with her. God, he wished he forgot that instead.

Mallory must have interpreted his silence another way because she stood up and leaned above him, a worried look appearing on her face and one of her hands shooting up to feel the temperature on his brow. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?”

Diaval sank down his pillows and swallowed. He doesn’t recall ever being this close to her before.

“I, uh…” he tried speaking, but failed miserably as he drowned in the blue-green pools of her eyes.

A moment passed and she stalked away. “I’m going to call the nurse,” she said, and went out the room. Diaval didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

She closed the door, and he closed his eyes and groaned. So much for that. Feelings were hard, he concluded, and mightily wished to be unconscious again.


End file.
